Chiller Concert
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: This is for all you Skrillex and Danny Phantom fans out there! Danny and the gang have an extra ticket to the Skrillex concert in Amity Park...Dash wants it. Somehow Freakshow shoes up, Ember's got a part in all this, and Danny is going to meet Skrillex. R&R! Based off the comic so that's why it might seem a bit rushed.


**Hey, Prenn here! This story is (almost) word for word from the comic I'm making. You might wonder why it seems so choppy...well it IS from a comic. I thought writing it out would give me a better idea for where the plot is going. And it did. You can read the first page of the comic posted on my deviantart account named PrennCooder. Add me :D**

**And so... a story was born :3**

* * *

PrennCooder presents a DP fan comic…all OC's belong to me. DP is © Butch Hartman. Starring…Danny Fenton! AKA Danny Phantom, the monster-fighting superhero! Cecelia Hazel…the cheerleader! And Tucker Foley, the technology geek! Also featuring guest appearances by Star Dunham, Dash Baxter, Freakshow, and possibly the Skrillex guy! Stay tuned!

**"Chiller Concert"**

By PrennCooder

It's been three years…

But Danny still has that nightmare about Freakshow and that scepter…

Those red eyes…

And Danny is filled with the fear of losing the people he cares most about…like Cecelia, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Garth.

SNAP!

It's 7:24 in the morning, or so says the alarm clock.

Danny just woke up from his nightmare.

"Danny, it's time for breakfast!" Called Maddie, Danny's mom, from downstairs.

Danny ran down the stairs in his yellow pajamas. He was anxious to go to school.

Danny sat around the kitchen table and ate his breakfast cereal. "I know I had something special planned for today, but after that nightmare, I really don't remember." He thought to himself.

Danny combed his black hair quickly, and then changed into his red hoodie and blue jeans. Then he went outside and met up with his best friend, Tucker. The sun was shining and the sky was blue—it was a perfect day.

"Hey man, are you all stoked for the concert tonight or what?" Tucker asked. He was wearing an orange-red hat, a yellow long-sleeve shirt, and green cargo pants. He was also carrying his forest green backpack which held all of his geeky technology.

"Now I remember." Danny thought. "Yes." he answered happily.

Tucker looked concerned. "Did you get the call from Sam?"

"No…why?"

"She's sick." Tucker stated. "Like REALLY sick."

Sam was in bed at her house, still in her black nightgown, with green snot dripping out of her nose.

"So who are we going to give our fourth concert ticket to?" Danny wondered.

Tucker smiled. "That shouldn't be too hard. Everybody likes Skrillex, right?"

Casper High was just up ahead.

The guys met up with Cecelia right outside the main school building. Tucker gave the girly girl a high five. "Hey Cecelia!"

"Excited for tonight?" Cecelia enthused. She was wearing a black hat, dangly pink earrings, a black choker, a peace sign necklace, a pink and white tank top, and white hot shorts. She also had in her pink hair extension clip.

"Hey Cecelia." Danny greeted with a smile.

"Oh hey Danny!"

As the happy trio made their way into the school hall, Dash Baxter was watching from outside. He leaned up against a tree in the shade. "Word on the street is, Fenton and his crew have an extra Skrillex ticket. It must be MINE!" And then he chuckled mischievously.

In English class at 12:05…Danny and his friends were bored.

"Blah blah blah." Went Mr. Lancer again.

Danny turned to his left. Cecelia had her headphones in—typical girl. Tucker was leaning on his right arm, snoring so loudly it was a miracle nobody else noticed.

At long last, it was Lunch TIME! And the trip sprang to life with grins on their faces.

Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia sat at their usual table.

"Only three more classes left to go!" Danny said, relating the number to the eight periods in the day. He took a bite out of his juicy apple and crinkled up the tin foil left over from his sub sandwich.

Tucker laughed as he dug into his orange lunch box. Then he sighed disappointedly when he realized he had eaten all of his food already.

"Haha! So who's gonna get our fourth ticket?" Cecelia asked, folding up her brown paper bag neatly.

Danny's eyebrows narrowed. He pointed at Cecelia. "Wait a second, Sam called you, didn't she? She called you and not me?"

"Well you kinda dumped her, dude." Tucker reminded them all.

Danny frowned.

"I wouldn't blame her if she never calls you again." Tucker said.

"Dude, Sam and I broke up two years ago! And…we are so not having this conversation right now."

After school…

Tucker and Cecelia stood by the bleachers. "You can weasel yourself out of cheer practice, right, Cecelia? Just this once?"

"Hmm." Cecelia thought, holding her red pompoms in one hand and her concert ticket in the other.

Danny wasn't looking where he was walking and he happened to cross paths with Dash. Danny was confused and slightly intimidated because Dash was the football-star-quarterback of the year. And he had a foot and about fifty pounds on Danny.

"FENTON!" Dash hollered at the top of his lungs in an angry way.

Danny braced for the worst.

Dash's facial expression softened unexpectedly. "I heard that you had an extra ticket to the big Skrillex concert tonight. How come you didn't invite me, buddy? I thought we were cool now!"

A sweat droplet rolled down Danny's face. "Sorry Dash, maybe another time." He said slightly nervous.

Meanwhile…

Tucker spotted Star Dunham. "Hey Star!" He smiled.

The cheerleader raised an eyebrow. She already predicted what he was going to ask. "I'm not going on a date with a loser like you, Foley. Not now, not ever. Not even for…"

"Not even for…Skrillex?" Tucker held up the concert ticket with the Skrillex logo on it.

Star WAS going to say a million bucks…but Skrillex was worth far more than that. Star's eyes goggled. "Skrillex…" She mused. "WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?!" Star yelled. "Let me see it!" She demanded harshly.

Tucker quickly stuffed it back into his pocket. "Not unless you promise to go as my DATE." He said in a sing-song voice.

"…Fine." She grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Yes? It's a YES? Woohoo! It's a yes! Yeah baby!" Tucker cheered. "I gotta go tell Danny…"

Meanwhile Danny and Cecelia were standing at the street corner, waiting for Tucker. The pair smiled at each other and a crazy idea popped into Danny's head. Now would be the perfect time to ask her out! Freshman year, Danny had only _dreamed_ of dating a cheerleader…now was his chance!

And then Tucker jumped in, right between Danny and Cecelia before Danny had a chance to say a word to her. "Guess who's got a date to the concert?" Tucker asked, grinning wildly.

"Thanks to you, Tuck, not me." Danny said under his breath. "He's ignoring me…isn't he?"

Cecelia gasped happily. "Oh my gosh1 congratulations! Who's your date?"

"Star Dunham." Said the techno geek with pride.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Danny looked concerned. "My friends." He sighed. "Complete airheads."

The three began to walk home. Thank goodness it was still such a great day!

Cecelia's house came first on the way. "Bye guys!" She waved from the street in front.

"Bye Cecelia." Danny said.

"Have fun getting ready for tonight!" Tucker said.

Cecelia got into her bedroom and instantly turned on the stereo. "Hmm…" She said thoughtfully as she perused all her clothes. Embroidered jeans, spaghetti strap tank top with a heart on it, ruffled skirt, hot shorts, French dress…aha! The perfect party dress! And it was fire truck red! She took out her hair extension, pulled off her hat, curled her hair, slipped on a headband and BAM! Party Cecelia! She was sooo ready for this!

* * *

**Review please! It took me hours upon hours to produce the comic, so the least you can do is give me some comments about the plot! Thank you :3**


End file.
